The vast amount of information available on the Internet has led to the appearance of search engines, which allow a user to search for content meeting specified criteria. Users often employ a trial and error approach to find the criteria that gives desired results. Thus, it is not uncommon for a user to perform a series of successive searches in order to find content desired content. However, conventional Internet search technology treats each search separately, so that a user is left with distinct sets of search results.